With the continuous improvement of energy consumption standards, reducing power consumption has become an important development direction of displays such as TFT-LCD (thin film transistor-liquid crystal display).
According to related art, display power consumption is mainly reduced by changing polarity inversion manner of data signals. For example, display power consumption can be reduced by changing a dot inversion manner to a column inversion manner or a row inversion manner.